disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephan
Stephan is the tertiary of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Stephan is also the third son/fourth child of Eric and Ariel, the younger brother of Melody, Aaron and Justin, the older brother twin of Diana, the older brother of Rachel and Marina, the grandson of Triton and the late Athena, and the nephew of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Biography Stephan was born to king Eric and queen Ariel, he has three older siblings named Melody, Aaron and Justin, a twin sister named Diana and two younger sisters named Rachel and Marina, Stephan, along with Diana was born 1 month before Aaron and Justin was a year old. When Stephan was 5 years old his latent mystical powers had awoken, not long after that he was (secretly) recruited into the Celestial Order, as he was perceived to have the potential to become one of the world's most powerful wizards. By becoming the apprentice of Nestor, an extremely powerful member of the Celestial Order, he would be trained to harness his unique abilities and so become one of the finest and most powerful wizards in the history of the Order. Growing up, Stephan had a close relationship with his parents, along with the rest of his siblings, he also hated the fact that he had to repeatedly break his parents' trust by going against their most stern rule; that he and his siblings were not allowed to go anywhere near the ocean (unbeknown to them at the time that this rule was enforced so ernestly due to the threat of the sea witch Morgana). However, Stephan had no choice, as it was a requirement of his wizard training by traveling the world in secret, he also hated the fact that he was to keep his status as a wizard, as well as the fact that he had magical abilities, a secret from his parents and older sister Melody, though once again it was not his choice to make as this was not his secret to tell; the only ones who knew about Stephan being a wizard, as well as a member of the Celestial Order were his remaining siblings; Aaron, Justin, Diana, Rachel and Marina who were also magic users and thus members of the Order themselves. Throughout his covert exploits as a wizard, Stephan had gained vast knowledge of the magical world, particularly it's religion and culture, at some point, he learned the truth from his mentor Nestor; that the reason why he could understand and communicate with aquatic/marine creatures, as well as his deep-seated love of the sea, was because he was half-merman and that his beloved mother was a pure-blood mermaid and a princess of the Kingdom of Atlantica. Angered at his mother's decision to hide Stephan's true heritage and in discovering that his life had been a lie, Stephan initially felt a bitter resentment towards his mother for lying to him and more so for not trusting him with the truth, but he later forgave her, upon learning that his mother had only been trying her utmost to protect him and the rest of his siblings from the sea witch Morgana and her evil intent, until she had been found and dealt with once-and-for all. Ariel was unaware of the cause for her son's withdrawn behaviour and assumed it was as a result of his prohibition from the sea, something she understood well, as her entire being frequently yearned for the ocean. Personality Like both of his parents, Stephan is brave, daring, highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, but unlike, his father Eric, he is not shy around girls, also unlike Ariel (from her teenage years) and sister Melody, he is not impulsive, reckless and naive. Stephan is very calm, level-headed, patient, mature and calculating, as he is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than his older sister, Melody, Stephan is also slow to anger, even when he does lose his temper, it is always in a controlled way. Although Stephan can sometimes be cheerful, carefree and laid-back, he is very serious when it comes to his duties as both the prince of Denmark and a member of the Celestial Order, despite his responsibilities, he is very relaxed. Despite being of royalty; Stephan is very reasonable, selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, he has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Stephan is not only capable of acknowledging his mistakes, but he also capable of learned from them as well, he also feels guilt and remorse for his actions, especially if they have hurt the people he cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Merman Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. he is physically the third most powerful of his siblings, surpassed only by Aaron and Justin respectively. Stephan's mystical powers also further greatly enhance his own natural physical attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Stephan is also the third strongest of his siblings, surpassed only by Aaron and Justin respectively. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Stephan is also the third fastest of his siblings, surpassed only by Aaron and Justin respectively. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan can react far much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Stephan is also the third most flexible of his siblings, surpassed only by Aaron and Justin respectively. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. Justin is also the third most agile of his siblings, surpassed only by Aaron and Justin respectively. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; to the point that he can feel little to no pain. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, when he fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, he survived with barely any injuries. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more stamina than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; as he can run, fight or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing him to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of his species. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. He is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Stephan's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk or intoxicated. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Stephan is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to his merman heritage, Stephan is capable of breathing under water (regardless if he is in his human or merman form); a feat that even his older sister, Melody is incapable of doing. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (regardless if he is in his human or merman form), in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Stephan was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdom in a matter of seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion, like dolphins and killer whales, Stephan is also capable of leaping out of water at great heights. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to his merman heritage, Stephan is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to his merman heritage, Stephan is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when he was temporarily turned into a merman by Triton's trident, Stephan was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. Stephan is also capable of mastering skills at a faster pace, that would take normal humans months or even years to learn; skills such as hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, swordsmanship, knife-fighting, knife-throwing, stick-fighting, archery, marksmanship, sorcery, healing, stealth, tactical abilities, etc., has only taken him days or weeks to learn. **'Aquapathy:' Due to his merman heritage, Stephan is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Nestor, Stephan excels, becoming an exceptionally powerful sorcerer, he is also the third most powerful of his siblings, surpassed only by Aaron and Justin respectively, as member of the royal family of Atlantica; Stephan's mystical powers surpass that of most members of the Celestial Order, his powers are also greatly enhance whenever he utilizes the trident of Atlantica. **'Light Generation:' Stephan can generate, create and project photons of light, particularly starlight from both his hands. **'Photokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Stephan can generate, create and project electricity, particularly lightning from both his hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Stephan can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both his hands. **'Aerokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Stephan can generate, create and project fire from both his hands. **'Pyrokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate fire; he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Stephan can generate, create and project lava from both his hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Stephan can manipulate lava; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Stephan can generate, create and project water from both his hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to his merman heritage, Stephan can manipulate water, Stephan's aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when he combines it with his magic; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Stephan can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both his hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Frigogenesis:' Stephan can generate, create and project a blizzard storm, particularly snow from both his hands. **'Frigokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate a blizzard storm, particularly snow; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Stephan can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals. **'Geokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Stephan can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields. **'Magnetokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing him to control metal or any magnetic objects; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Flyrogenesis:' Stephan can generate, create and project bright blue powerful force fields; that can block or deflect physical and mystical attacks. How long he can maintain his force fields is dependant on his energy state at the time as well as the strength or intensity of his opponent(s) attack. There are also certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Stephan's force fields, despite them being comprised of pure energy. **'Flyrogenesis:' Stephan can manipulate powerful force fields; as he utilizes it for defensive purposes. **'Chlorokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate plant life. **'Healing:' Whenever Stephan utilizes his healing powers to heal/regenerate/cure other individuals from their injuries/infections, such as, damage cells, organs, burned skin, broken bones, lost limbs, diseases, illnesses, sickness, poisons, toxins, etc. (regardless if they are very serious or not, as well as irreversible/incurable by normal means) his hands will glow in a faint blue light and after having approached the wound or infection, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign or trace of injuries. The more serious the injury is, the longer this healing process will take. He can heal himself as well, allowing his accelerated healing factor to heal at a much faster rate than normally possible. Stephan can also heal other individuals who are blind, deaf or nerve dead (regardless if it is permanent or temporary) restoring their senses. **'Energy Generation:' Stephan can generate, create and project various kinds of bright blue energy from both his hands or his entire body; he is able to create one or several energy clones that not only resemble him in physical appearance, but also contain his memories, personality, powers and abilities. This is how Stephan has managed to travel the world in secret, without anyone noticing that he was missing from his nation (as his exploits as a wizard sometimes keeps him away from his home, for long periods of time). Anything that his clone(s) experience, will permanently become part of his original memories. When they dissipate by themselves of their own free will, such as when Stephan (secretly) returns home from one of his exploits, are destroy by something or someone else, or are reabsorbed by Stephan, the newly acquired memories slowly diffuse into his consciousness and become part of his own - this is how he has managed to successfully avoid people from becoming suspicious should he not recall any events that happened while he was in his own nation. Stephan can also infuse his energy clone(s) with the elements of nature, such as fire, lightning and starlight, if they were to be destroyed by his opponents they would explode like a grenade, causing variable degrees of injury, depending on how much power of the elements he infused into his energy clones as they as generated, however, energy clones that are sometimes infused with starlight, would just simply (temporarily) blind his opponents with a blinding flash of light. **'Ergokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Erogkinetic Absorption:' Stephan can absorb various kinds of energy. **'Energy Blasts:' Stephan can generate bright blue energy from both his hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. Stephan can also project energy blasts, orbs, waves and bolts, by projecting his own psionic and kinetic energy, or gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space, allowing him to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct his hits at his opponents. **'Energy Beam:' Stephan can generate, create and project bright blue powerful energy beams from both his hands; that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout his opponents. **'Telepathy:' Stephan is able to telepathically communicate with others, over vast distances. He is also able to read other's minds, sense there presence or project his thoughts into other individuals. **'Zoopathy:' Stephan can telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other animals (regardless if they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) to do his bidding, dragons and sea dragons are the only known animals that are immune to this power of his; due to them being immensely powerful magical creatures. **'Volukinesis:' Stephan is able to telepathically read, communicate or control the minds of other insects to do his bidding. **'Empathy:' Stephan can perceive, sense, understand, influence or manipulate other individuals' emotions. **'Hypnosis:' Stephan can control the minds of other individuals to do his bidding, he can also alter or erase there memories, by looking straight at them, however, he does not always have to make direct eye contact at them, in terms of mind control, Stephan's hypnotic powers do not last very long on individuals who have very strong wills, however, when succesfully implemented - the susceptible individuals come out of their hypnotic state with time or upon Stephan's release and will not remember anything except the last thing they were doing just before they were hypnotized, only magic users are immune to this power of his; whenever Stephan utilizes this ability, his eyes glow bright blue. **'Telekinesis:' Stephan can telekinetically move objects or his opponents without physically touching them; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Precognition:' Stephan can see visions of the past, the present and the future respectively in his own mind. However, like all wizards, his visions are not always clear. **'Night Vision/Thermal Vision:' Stephan can see clearly in the dark and thermal signatures, even under water, making it impossible for his opponents to hide or sneak up on him in dark areas; unless they are magic users who can become invisible or conceal their body temperatures from Stephan's sight. **'Levitation:' Stephan can levitate, hover, and fly in the air even without the presence of air. Stephan can travel through the sky at amazing speeds of Mach 21, if not greater, he can also greatly lessen the impact of falling from great height by effortlessly reducing his speed. **'Teleportation:' Stephan can teleport to any location at great distances, even if that said location is in another nation; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, he can also teleport any individual with him; as long as he maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Generation:' Stephan can generate, create and project portals to any location he desires, even if that said location is in another nation; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. He can even transport a large group of individuals to different locations without the need to maintains physical contact with them. **'Portal Manipulation:' Stephan can manipulate portals. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Stephan can teleport to any dimension; as he can get there in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. **'Astral Projection:' Stephan can project his astral spirit from his own body, his astral spirit can only be seen by other magic users, although he Stephan can choose to make his astral spirit visible to non-magic users. **'Illusion:' Stephan can project illusions, making his opponents see things that aren't really there; for the purpose of escaping or distraction. **'Time travel:' Stephan can travel back or forward through time at will. **'Chronokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate the timeline; as he can slow-down, speed-up, freeze, unfreeze or reverse time itself. **'Intangibility:' Stephan can phase through solid objects or other individuals. **'Invisibility:' Stephan can manipulate and reflect the light waves around himself, objects or other individuals; to become completely invisible. **'Sonic Scream:' Stephan can release hypersonically amplified sound waves through his vocal chords, that can injure, kill, temporarily incapacitate or knockout his opponents; whenever Stephan utilizes this ability, his scream makes a dolphin-like sound. **'Sound Wave Generation:' Stephan can generate, create and project powerful sound waves. **'Sonokinesis:' Stephan can manipulate powerful sound waves; as he utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Power Negation:' Stephan can temporarily nullify other magic-powered individuals' powers; however, it has no effect other magic users who are more powerful than he is. **'Power Detection:' Stephan can sense the presence of other magic users; he can also sense how powerful they are. **'Magic Cloak:' Stephan can conceal his presence from other magic users; he can conceal his body temperatures from other animals like snakes, who have the natural ability to see or sense thermal signatures. Stephan can also prevent other magic users from spying on him, unless he allows them to spy on him; similar to how Ursula and Morgana respectively spied on his family. **'Shapeshifting/Metamorphosis:' Stephan can shapeshift into any animal or insect at will (regardless of whether they are land creatures or aquatic/marine creatures) gaining their characteristics, attributes and abilities. He can also transform into a humanoid blue dolphin, resembling the physical appearance of a human-dolphin hybrid, he still maintains complete control and awareness of all his actions, even when he is in his animal, insect or hybrid forms. Stephan can even transform between his human and merman forms relatively easily; without the need for utilizing the Trident of Atlantica's powers to elicit the transformation. Transforming into very large animals or into his hybrid forms; further greatly enhances Stephan's physical attributes. He can change the color of his hair, eyes and skin. **'Size Manipulation:' Stephan can increase or decrease his own size or the size of others while preserving body proportion; becoming as large as a dragon and as small as an insect. When Stephan becomes the size of an insect, he still maintains the strength, speed, agility, durability and other physical attributes of his human size, however, when he is the size of a dragon, his physical attributes are further greatly enhance. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Nestor, Stephan is a highly skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship skills are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by himself, relatively easily. Stephan's fighting style is a combination of offense, defense, counter, pure brute strength, speed, agility and amazing precision; to the point that he can overwhelm most of his opponents. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Nestor, Stephan is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; his skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by himself, with little effort. Stephan's fighting style is a combination of Wing Chun, Systema, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Kali, Muay Thai, Boxing, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Karate, Krav Maga, Silat, Wrestling, Sambo, Jeet Kune Do, pure brute strength and solid defense. *'Expert Marksman/Firearms:' Due to his years of training under the tutelage of Nestor, Stephan is a highly skilled marksman, as he can hit his targets from great distances; his marksmanship skills are to the point that she can shoot several opponents once (regardless if they are moving or not) even at close-range, with little effort. Stephan is also highly proficient in the use of various other types of firearms. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to him being half-merman, Stephan is a highly skilled swimmer. *'Voice Mimicry:' Through his adventures as a wizard, Stephan can disguise his voice relatively easily into a deep and garbled nature. He can also change his voice into a deep, low growl for the purpose of intimidating his opponents and is also capable of mimicking other individuals' voices, such as Triton, Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, etc. However, Stephan utilizes this ability carefully, so as to avoid people from suspecting that he is a wizard. Weapons and Equipment Stephan's valued weapon and possession is his sword, spear, guns, mace and armor that are all made out of Aqua-Star metal alloy. He also has robes that are made out of Aqua-Sun fabric (the equivalent of "Aqua-Star"). *'Broadsword:' Stephan utilizes a blue magic broadsword as his main weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Spear:' Stephan occasionally utilizes a blue magic spear as his second weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'First Flintlock Pistol:' Stephan occasionally utilizes a blue magic flintlock pistol as his third weapon of choice; for offensive purposes. *'Second Flintlock Pistol:' Stephan occasionally utilizes a second blue magic flintlock pistol as his fourth weapon of choice; for offensive purposes. *'Mace:' Stephan occasionally utilizes a second blue magic mace as his fifth weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Aqua-Star Armor:' Stephan wears blue/white magic combat armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the magic battle armor worn by his mentor Nestor. *'Aqua-Star Helmet:' Stephan wears a light blue magic helmet to hide his identity from his enemies. This lets Stephan effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while he is running or aiming arrows, it is similar in appearance to a royal knight helmet; it's magic also prevent anyone (except for Stephan himself) from removing the helmet from it's master. *'Aqua-Sun Robes:' Stephan occasionally wears blue/white magic robes to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the robes worn by his mentor Nestor. *'Aqua-Sun Mask:' Stephan occasionally wears a dark blue magic domino mask to hide his identity from his enemies. This lets Stephan effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while he is running or aiming arrows; It's magic also prevent anyone (except for Stephan himself) from removing the mask from it's master. Trivia *Stephan is 2 years younger then his older sister Melody; as he was born 1 month before Aaron and Justin's 1th birthday party. *Stephan's (along with his other siblings, Aaron, Justin, Diana, Rachel and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (this is due to him having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); his speed swimming abilities also surpass that of even his mother, Ariel (regardless if Justin is in his human or merman form). *The reason why Stephan (along with his other siblings, Aaron, Justin, Diana, Rachel and Marina) possesses magic powers, is because his mother, Ariel was once a sea witch, even though she had altered history, such that she was no longer a sea witch, Ariel still retains some of that latent mystical energy; that was passed onto her son, Stephan, enhancing his natural abilities. **Stephan's mystical aura is bright blue, his eyes also glow blue whenever he powers up. *Out of all his siblings; Stephan is the third most calm, level-headed, patient, serious and mature. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes Category:Siblings